Love Bites
by MOVED NOT HERE GONE ETC
Summary: Kaname is with Zero in his room letting Zero feed when things go from nothing to everything sexual.  M YAOI Zero x Kaname ONE SHOT


Title: Love Bites

Rating: M

Couple: Kaname x Zero

Author:

Beta:

Kaname gasped softly as Zero's mouth enclosed a section of skin on his neck biting and sucking out the blood. Kaname slid one hand into Zero's hair and the other to the small of the silver haired man's back.

"Zero, not so rough you'll make it more painful than it has to be."

"You like it when I bite you."

"Yes I do but you could be a little gentler with it Zero."

"You mean like this?" Zero stopped sucking and slid his teeth out of the wound.

He pulled himself closer to Kaname. Zero was now sitting in Kaname's lap, a leg on either side of the burnets waist, with his arms circled around Kaname's torso pulling them together so that their chests touched. Zero lowered his head down to the closing wound on Kaname's neck , he bit down into his lovers alabaster skin and at the same time bucked his hips forward, grinding himself against Kaname.

Kaname groaned at the motion and the bite. The bite was softer just hard enough to pierce the skin and the grind was rough, demanding. The contrast between the two was intoxicating.

"Z…Zero" Kaname stuttered "wh…what are you doing?" Zero ignored Kaname's stutters and ground into him again sucking lightly on the bite as well. Kaname moaned clutching tighter to Zero as a certain part of his anatomy grew harder and longer. Zero felt it and grinned his plan was working and Kaname was moaning, loudly at his touch. Zero released Kaname's neck and moved up to the man's ear, he licked it slowly and nipped at it lightly, his fangs not even grazing it, before he whispered to Kaname.

"Can I make love to you?" Kaname was startled to say the least and he resisted the urge to jump away from the Kiryu. Instead he forced himself to consider the question seriously. It was silent for a long while and Zero returned to Kaname's neck the need for blood driving him to do so. Kaname took a few moments to think the familiarity of Zero's bite causing little distraction. Did he want to sleep with Zero? Yes, the voice in his head screamed at him. Of course I do…he's amazing and he wants me too. Kaname grasped the silver hair pulling him away so that he could give Zero the answer to his hastily asked question.

"If you're gentle," Kaname whispered kissing Zero on the forehead. "I'm fine with the idea." Zero smiled, he moved forward both grinding into Kaname and connecting their lips softly. Kaname's hands climbed downward to the hem of Zero's shirt and pulled upwards sliding his hands underneath the fabric to press them against Zero's cool flesh. It felt so good, magical, like his hands were made to be there.

"Zero, do you have any lube? I figured I'd ask before we get too far into this."

Zero nodded and slid away from Kaname so he could reach back into the drawer of the night stand. He pulled out a small bottle of lube and brought it back up to wave it in Kaname's face.

"You know what comes next?"

"Is that a hint?"

"Maybe…"

Kaname smiled and then began to disrobe he was only wearing a t shirt and jeans anyway but they were soon gone thrown ungraciously to the floor. Kaname stopped when he had rid himself of everything except his black silk boxers. Kaname found himself suddenly nervous exposing this much of himself to Zero. Zero quelled any doubts in Kaname's mind however when he leaned close and kissed him deeply. Kaname quickly shook the effects of the kiss away to respond with a smart comment.

"I hope you're happy, it's your turn now"

"What do you mean my turn?" Zero asked smiling at Kaname's annoyed face.

"You know exactly what I mean now get to it, before I do it for you."

"I think I may very well take the second option." Kaname glared at him. "Okay

I'll do it but only for you." Zero stood and carefully removed his white t shirt revealing a well muscled chest and toned body. His jeans soon followed and once he too was in only his boxers, a red pair, he climbed back onto the bed and hovered over Kaname who had lain back onto the bed. Zero kissed Kaname lightly and breathed in his scent.

"I've wanted this for so long it's hard to believe that it's really happening." Zero breathed inches away from Kaname's lips.

"Well it is so fuck me already."

"Fine." Zero smiled and removed Kaname's boxers quickly. Zero uncapped the lube spread it over his fingers and let his fingers trail down to Kaname's entrance. He gently pushed a finger in and smiled as Kaname squirmed.

"You're gonna have to relax Kaname or it'll hurt more than it should."

"I know Zero." Zero pushed in a second finger in response and couldn't stop himself from smiling as Kaname squirmed again and grunted from the pain.

"Don't say a word." Kaname growled under his breath. Zero smiled but he didn't

speak. He pushed the last finger in and after deciding that Kaname was adequately stretched he pulled his fingers out. Zero pulled Kaname's legs up so that they were around his hips and lined himself up with Kaname's entrance. He kissed Kaname roughly before pushing himself into the tight heat. Kaname gasped and grunted as he got adjusted to Zero's size. Zero moaned, Kaname was tight and it felt good.

"Agh…Kaname." Zero moaned "Let me know when to move."

"Now…move" Zero did as commanded and began to slam himself in and out of Kaname's slim and lithe body. Soon the feeling built up to a certain point and he knew he was about to cum.

"Kaname touch yourself please." Zero panted the sweat making his hair damp and making Kaname shine as it rolled down his chest. Kaname did as Zero asked and touched himself nearly cumming as he did so.

"Zero… I'm…about to…"

"Me too Kaname." Zero thrust in again and came inside Kaname as he came covering both of their stomachs with white. Zero rode out his orgasm and then gently slid out. He lay beside Kaname on his bed and breathed heavily.

"Well…that was…" Kaname fumbled for a word to describe what had just happened.

"Amazing" Zero muttered still panting heavily. "that was amazing Kaname."

"I don't think I'm going to class tonight." Kaname said bringing the blanket up to cover the both of them.

"No, I don't think you are. If you tried I'd have to drag you back" Zero leaned over and kissed Kaname deeply again letting Kaname wrap himself around him. "You want to go take a shower together?"

"Alright," The two made their way to the shower and cleaned themselves up for the coming night.

~FIN~


End file.
